Weapon Qualities
Armour Piercing Weapons with this quality are particularly good at punching through armour. Attacks from Armour Piercing weapons ignore 1 Armour Point. If a target has no armour, this quality has no effect. You can gain both this bonus and that of the Sure Shot talent. Balanced Weapons with this quality are designed to be used in your secondary hand, usually in concert with a rapier or foil. When wielding a Balanced weapon in your secondary hand, you don’t suffer the normal –20% penalty to your Weapon Skill. Defensive Weapons with this quality are designed with parrying in mind. You gain a +10% bonus on parry attempts while wielding a Defensive weapon. Experimental Weapons with this quality use the latest engineering technology so they are more prone to mishap. On an attack roll of 96-98, the weapon jams and cannot be fire again until a successful Trade (Gunsmith) Skill Test is made. On an attack roll of 99-00, the weapon explodes, inflicting a Damage 8 hit on the wielder and destroying itself in the process. Fast Weapons with this quality strike quickly because they are especially nimble or long. Enemies suffer a -10% penalty when trying to parry or dodge a Fast weapon. Impact Weapons with this quality hit with tremendous force. If you hit with an Impact weapon, you may roll two d10 for damage and pick the higher result. Precise Weapons with this quality are deadly accurate. When using a Precise weapon, the Critical Value of any Critical Hits is increased by 1. You can gain both this bonus and that of the Strike to Injure talent. Pummelling Weapons with this quality can knock foes senseless. You gain a +10% bonus to your Strength when using the Strike to Stun talent. Shrapnel Weapons with this quality fire loads of shot, jagged metal, nails, glass, or other small projectiles. These are not marksman’s weapons; they just spray out spinning death over a large area. Firing a Shrapnel weapon does not require a Ballistic Skill Test to hit. Simply measure out a line as long as the weapon’s maximum range (32 yards/16 squares in the case of a blunderbuss) and 2 yards (1 square) wide. Anyone caught in this area must make a successful Agility Test or suffer the weapon’s damage. Slow Weapons with this quality are heavy and awkward, making them easier to avoid. Enemies gain a +10% bonus when trying to parry or dodge a Slow weapon. Snare A weapon with this quality is designed to entangle enemies. On a successful hit, the target is trapped unless he succeeds on an Agility Test. If this test is failed, the target is restricted to free actions or actions that enable his escape, of which there are two. The target may attempt to break the bonds by making a Strength Test or wriggle free by making an Agility Test. These tests are Full Actions. If another character assists the entangled character (also a Full Action), the Difficulty improves to Routine (+10%). For as long as the character remains entagled, attacks gain a +20% bonus to WS or BS as appropriate to the attack. Special See weapon description for additional special rules. Tiring Weapons with this quality are fatiguing to use. Their Impact quality thus only applies during the first round of melee. Unreliable Weapons with this quality do not always function dependably. On an attack roll of 96-99, the weapon jams and cannot be fire again until a successful Trade (Gunsmith) Skill Test is made. On an attack roll of 00, the weapon explodes, inflicting its normal damage on the wielder and destroying itself in the process.